Rose, Sarah Jane, Maria, and the Nuns of Doom
by Sarah D'wyn
Summary: Rose, Sarah Jane Smith, and Maria from The Sound of Music have to save the world from the evil Nuns of Doom!
1. The Return of Sarah Jane Smith

Hi everyone, this is my first fan fiction… ever, so please bear with me here. Forgive me if it's terrible and please, please, please review! Thanks!

This story takes place after _School Reunion_, and before _The Girl in the Fireplace_. At the end of _School Reunion_, when the Doctor invites Sarah Jane to come back and travel in the TARDIS, instead of refusing, she accepts.

Everything belongs to the BBC, I own nothing of Doctor Who (unfortunately :] )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor?" Rose said.

"We're about to head off... but... You could come with us." The Doctor said with a smile.

Sarah Jane looked like she was about to refuse, hesitated, and then said, "No... I can't do this anymore... Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! It's time I stopped waiting for you, and got a life of my own." (BBC, Doctor Who, School Reunion) Sarah Jane gave the Doctor a last hug, and walked out of the TARDIS.

Mickey gave Rose one last hug, and walks out after Sarah Jane.

The Doctor still looked a little bit shocked at Sarah Jane's refusal, but got over it, and turns to Rose. "Just you and me again, hey?" And then started up the TARDIS. All right, how about the end of the 1930's Austria, 'bout 1936, '38-ish? Hitler, Sound of Music setting, lovely. Always wanted to see this."

"You all right, Doctor?" said Rose.

"Of course, always am!" said the Doctor.

"Have I heard _that_ one before?" Rose muttered to herself.

Rose looked at him gently, waiting for him to talk. The Doctor bit his lip. "I miss having Sarah Jane around sometimes, Rose. I won't lie. But now I've got you! I don't need anyone else."

"You could always go back. Go back and get her. I bet she wouldn't refuse again."

The Doctor looked hopeful for a minute. "You really don't mind?"

Rose looked at him witheringly. "Doctor. I've been trying to convince you to go back and get her. I don't think I mind."

The Doctor considered for a second looking very dramatically torn. "Oh, all right then, but only for a little while. She deserves it after all this world saving work she's been doing."

"Doctor, you miss her. You don't need any other excuse." said Rose, seeming to have a little bit of a hard time saying the words "miss" and "her" together.

"All right, all right." said the Doctor as he set the TARDIS coordinates for the last place and time that the TARDIS had taken off from.

"Shall I ask the question?" said the Doctor. Rose smiled and said "Oh, yes," knowing that no one else in the world, not even Sarah Jane Smith would have understood his odd question.

The Doctor and Rose ran to the TARDIS door together, opening the door and calling out to Sarah Jane who was walking back to her car with K-9 Mark IV rolling along by her side, and seemingly blotting her eyes with a white handkerchief.

"By the way, did I mention, it also travels in time!" They both shouted out to her laughing. Sarah Jane turned back, surprised to see them reappear. She had thought that Rose wouldn't particularly fancy having her aboard for any amount of time, and knew that the Doctor wouldn't have forced her on Rose if it were the end of the world. "What are you doing here Doctor? I thought you were going to Austria!"

"Well we're going to Austria in the 1930's... and I remembered that you love the Sound of Music." said the Doctor.

Sarah Jane looked at the Rose curiously. Rose just grinned.

"Well, anything with Julie Andrews in it is good. That I will argue." said Sarah Jane. Rose nodded her head in approval of the proclamation.

"Aw, come on, Sarah Jane, you always did want to see Austria!" said the Doctor. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, all right then," said Sarah Jane, "but I just have to tell a friend that I'll be gone for a couple days."

"Who's this?" said the Doctor.

"Well, actually he's a super computer named Mr. Smith, but you know." said Sarah Jane.

"Ah. Typical." said the Doctor. "We'll wait here."

"Um, Doctor, wouldn't it be smarter to have Sarah Jane drive her car back to her house, inform her super computer of her vacation to Austria, and leave her car there? We could just, you know, materialize at her house." said Rose.

"Oh. That's a good idea." said the Doctor to Rose. Then he turned to Sarah Jane. "Yeah, what she said, then. By the way, _love _the car. What model-"

"Doctor!" said Rose forcefully. "If we're going to get to Austria by this afternoon!"

"Oh, fine then. I do want to know, though." said the Doctor as Rose pulled the Doctor back to the TARDIS by one finger, rolling her eyes at Sarah Jane as she pulled the Doctor back into the blue police box.

As soon as she was out of the sight of Rose and the Doctor, she picked up K-9, who responded with a "Mistress! Mistress! Misinterpretation of tin properties!-," and ran towards her blue car that was in the parking lot of the community park. She threw K-9 into the passenger seat gently and took off towards Bannerman Road at forty miles per hour and gaining.


	2. The Intruder

Rose and the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. They were in no hurry, and were enjoying a few last moments alone that they would get for a couple days.

They walked in, the Doctor holding the door open for Rose as she walked intentionally towards a certain part of the TARDIS console. "We'll need another room for Sarah Jane." Said Rose to the Doctor as she started configuring Sarah Jane's new room on the touch-sensitive screen. "I'm glad I took architecture my third year in high school... and for heaven's sake, Doctor, don't tell Sarah Jane that I'm a high school dropout."

"You know, I wasn't actually planning to." said the Doctor, sounding slightly offended by Rose's lack of trust in him.

"Yeah, I know, just thought I'd say." said Rose.

"Anyway..." said the Doctor. "We should probably get a move on. If I know Sarah Jane Smith, she's doing fifty on a thirty mile per hour street."

The Doctor played with some random controls on the TARDIS console. The TARDIS started to shake a little, and the Doctor got out his spare mallet, hitting the console dashboard with a loud clammer. He had a funny expression on his face, and Rose immediately got the impression that something was wrong.

"What is it, Doctor? What's bothering you? Is it Sarah Jane?"

"What? No, it's just... I'm afraid... well..." said the Doctor hesitating while trying to find the right words.

"Just tell me, Doctor, it's OK."

"Well, Sarah Jane's just a bit competitive, and so are you, and I'm just a bit worried that some earth shattering, literally earth shattering, catastrophe is going to happen, and you'll end up arguing over something like who saw more Daleks or something. Don't be offended or go off at me or anything, you told me to talk!"

Rose sniggered. "I'm not offended, Doctor. It's just like you to worry about me and Sarah Jane's bickering destroying the world. But... who knows. Maybe we'll save the world together." said Rose reassuringly.

Now it was the Doctor's turn to laugh. "I hope that's not some form of foreshadowing. What happens to me?" said the Doctor, laughing.

"Oh, I dunno, trapped by an evil spider, surrounded by crazy androids, something along those lines?" said Rose playfully.

"Yeah, how 'bout not. I'm not a fan of spiders or androids. And we've already done androids... and Ann Droids... I don't usually like to repeat myself. Unless it's Daleks, they're always fun." said the Doctor back.

They both felt the TARDIS jolt as they came to a stop in front of 13 Bannerman road. Rose and the Doctor both heard an odd sound, and looked toward the TARDIS door, which was mysteriously opening all on it's own, or so it seemed. Then Sarah Jane walked in with K-9 under her arm, and a funny sight they made.

Rose and the Doctor both stood mid-laugh by the console, mouths open and jaws dropped. "How...?" said the Doctor, speechless."

"You," said Sarah Jane, "never took the TARDIS key back when you dropped me off in Aberdeen." She gave the Doctor a look saying _You know what you did, now let's just leave it. _like older people can do really well.

"Yeah, maybe it's better if you don't just walk in. I thought we were being attacked by evil spiders who evolved hands and fingers and thumbs!" said the Doctor, still rather speechless.

Rose pushed a button, and Sarah Jane's room constructed itself instantly with a loud _vworp!_. "Um," said Rose, "your room's the third on the left down the hall on the right." Rose pointed in the direction of the hall.

"Thank you Rose." said Sarah Jane.

"And the wardrobe is... well... you know where, but the Doctor had the clothes from different periods all mixed up, and so I rearranged all of the clothes by date. I'll show you." said Rose, throwing a sidelong glance at the Doctor as Sarah Jane led the way.

The Doctor was just realising that this might be a very long few days.


	3. Gotta Love 1930's Hair

"So," said Rose, "did I arrange it all right?"

Sarah Jane looked around at the period clothes, most of them antiques, and perfectly arranged. "Well... yes. I've never had less trouble finding something in the TARDIS. It used to be quite confusing.

Rose smiled. "I worked at a clothes department store before the Doctor blew it up. I did this kind of thing there, but it wasn't half as interesting. A good history lesson it is, rearranging all of these clothes by period. It took me a whole week."

"So, the lowest level is the least modern, and the highest, where we are, is the most modern?" Sarah Jane asked.

Rose looked sort of pleased with herself. "Yup."

"How did you arrange the different years?" asked Sarah Jane.

Rose smiled. "Well, each floor is a decade. And the room's circular, so the lowest year starts where you walk in, then as you walk left, the years go up. Eventually you end up where you started. Unfortunately, there ended up being a heck of a lot of rooms, so we had to add an elevator with all of the decades. It sort of looks like Willy Wonka's elevator actually. It's glass, and has buttons all over."

Sarah Jane had a staid look on her face. She thought about how Rose said "we" like her and the Doctor were a couple.

"Is something wrong?" asked Rose curiously, though she could guess what had bothered Sarah Jane slightly.

"Of course not!" said Sarah Jane. "Just thinking about the past. Reminiscing, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Rose understandingly, though Sarah Jane knew she couldn't guess what she meant. Not until the Doctor left her would she ever know what it was like to lose the TARDIS, the Doctor, the aliens...

"So," said Sarah Jane, returning to the task, "what date are we looking for, exactly?"

"'Bout 1939. At least that's what it says in the movie." said Rose shrugging. She walked across the room to the elevator. "Here it is then, go on in."

Sarah Jane eyed the glass elevator sceptically. "Are you sure it's-" started Sarah Jane.

Rose was half a step ahead of her. "Sarah Jane. It's the TARDIS. It's not gonna break." she said, guessing the word that Sarah Jane was about to use was "safe," an unforgivable word while travelling with the Doctor.

Sarah Jane did not look at all placated, so Rose stepped in first, and jumped around a few times to prove the sturdiness of the glass. Sarah Jane then followed her, stepping lightly.

Rose pressed a button with the year **1930** on it in bold black. Then, they shot down a couple floors unnervingly, and in less than a second, were ushered out of the elevator by the Doctor's automated voice, announcing, _"You have arrived on the floor 1930."_

Rose stepped out of the elevator, paused, stepped forward again, and waited. A ray of analysing light shot down on her from the ceiling and said, again in the Doctor's automated voice _"Analysing."_ Rose stood there for two seconds while the system evaluated all of her sizes and tuned them to the woman's clothing. The ray switched off after a three seconds or so.

"How did it do that?" said Sarah Jane. "The clothes- they visibly changed!"

"Simple process of bio-molecular transformation. The ray adjusted all of the fabrics of the woman's clothes to my size using molecular transformation. Rose turned left, circling the room rack by rack with her eyes. There was a men's section and a woman's section under each year, and finally, she found 1939.

She jogged to the section where the woman's clothes were, and quickly picked out an unadorned blue dress, much like Maria wore in the scene of The Lonely Goatherd. She went into the dressing room by the elevator, stuck her head back out and said, "Go ahead, walk under the ray and then pick out a dress, sorry, no pants for women in 1939." Then Rose disappeared into the dressing room.

Sarah Jane walked below a piece of metal and stopped, copying what Rose had done a moment earlier. The same voice in the same tone said again _"Analysing,"_ and after the ray disappeared, walked towards the same year that Rose had visited.

------

Rose tried the dress on, and, like always, it fit her figure perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror with a content expression, and figured that it would do. She then walked into the back part of the dressing room. This part of each dressing room, her and the Doctor had designed for instant period hair.

It was really a pain trying to figure out the style of each year, so they had created an automatic system that analysed the period outfit that the person was wearing, and then applied the most popular hair-do to the person. It had worked quite well efficiently in a lot of circumstances where they needed quick-fixes.

"1939, Austria." said Rose. And the room instantly began to steam. Rose felt little metal pins and fingers being stuck into her hair, and wondered what the machine would come up with this time.

------

Sarah Jane looked at all of the different dresses on the 1939 woman's rack. She almost instantly found a beautiful dress. It was simple like Rose's, but it had a bit of an older feeling. The waist was not quite so defined, and it the top half looked a bit like a nicely tailored vest. It was mellow red, and anyone would have picked it out for Sarah Jane if they had known her for just a single day.

Sarah Jane followed Rose into the TARDIS dressing room, where she found Rose in the dress that she had picked out. She did a double take on her hair though. Rose, with big eyes, and a bright red face, was gaping at her tremendous hair in the mirror on the wall. The automated TARDIS hairdresser had out-done itself. Rose's hair had been expertly played with and bobby pinned so that she had typical 1930's hair. The TARDIS had even put a hat on her. It was almost, but not quite indescribable.

The TARDIS had styled Rose's hair so that all of her bangs were off to one side, with a side part down the left side of her head. The rest of her hair was a little bit fuller than usual, and was one medium length wave down almost to her shoulders, where it all curled inward like a bob.

The TARDIS had also given Rose a hat. It matched the dress, light blue and beautiful, but was square, tilted back and to the left unevenly so that it showed some of the details of Rose's hair.

Rose noticed that Sarah Jane had walked in and she pointed at her own hair, just short of mortified. "I'm going back in. I am not going out of this room with my hair like this. I don't care if they find out that we're from another planet. I'm keeping my hair the way it normally is. I cannot go out like this."

"Oh, keep it that way," said Sarah Jane, "It looks stunning." she said with a grin. "And you must want to see the Doctor's reaction."

Rose's nostrils flared as she scowled at no one in particular, trying to make the decision whether to keep or change her hairstyle.

"I do love the dress, though." said Sarah Jane truthfully. It looks stunning on you."

"Thanks," Rose said distantly, still preoccupied with her crazy hair.

Sarah Jane walked into the TARIS dressing room and changed into the red dress that she picked out. While she was changing, she heard a great rushing sound as Rose re-entered the TARDIS hairdresser and grimly said "Original." Then came a hesitant "Oh, never mind, the Doctor's reaction will be worth the laughs."

Sarah Jane walked out of the dressing room and admired the dress's fit in the wall mirror. The TARDIS bio-molecular transformer really had done a wonderful job. The dress fit as if she were a duchess who had been at the tailor's being measured all day.

Rose walked out of the hairdressing room with a much happier expression. Her eyes immediately fell on Sarah Jane in her crimson dress, and smiled. "Wow, the Doctor really _did_ program that bio-molecular transformer well, didn't he? That looks fantastic on you." She said.

Sarah Jane smiled. "Thank you. Shall we go back to the console room and visit 1939?"

"How 'bout it?" Replied Rose. They walked back into the glass elevator and pressed the button that said **Console Room**.


End file.
